


A Man Made of Snow

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas tumblr writing challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY NINE: Snowman** So life happened and I fell behind in muse and time for writing but I'm going to try and finish these prompts before going back to work in the new year. My apologies to everyone who is already all Christmas'd out already.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 17





	A Man Made of Snow

Blaine Anderson is nothing if not dramatic, and a fan of big gestures, even if they don’t always work out. So when he reallizes he’s in love with his current boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe, the wheels start turning. Blaine actually manages to keep it to himself for a while; or he thinks he does. He stops himself from telling Sebastian daily. But if the reactions of his friends are anything to go by, his eyes are giving him away. 

The timing, Blaine thinks, couldn’t be more perfect. Christmas is slowly descending on them, colder weather, snow, twinkling lights, and sappy holiday music everywhere he turns. Being in love at Christmas, Blaine thinks, is possibly the most special thing. Part of him is afraid to admit what he’s feeling; worried he will scare Sebastian off. But a bigger part of him, the romantic, feels that someone loving you can’t be a bad thing, even if the love isn’t reciprocated. Blaine is happy with how things are. Thinks he could be happy even if Sebastian didn’t love him, but of course he hopes his own confession will trigger one from his boyfriend as well. 

Blaine’s gesture takes shape with a fresh fall of snow. It starts in the afternoon one day and continues over night. When they awake in the dorms the next morning, it’s already been announced that classes will be cancelled. It would be easy for the students to make it to classes, it’s the instructors that can’t make it to campus because of the snow. Senior class leaders, a lot of them Warblers, quickly organize study sessions in classrooms. Teams call for extra practices and Hunter schedules a Warbler rehearsal. Their snowday suddenly becomes even busier than a regular day at Dalton.

***

Blaine knocks on Sebastian’s dorm door, his cheeks still pink from cold. His phone had him to the fact that his boyfriend was looking for him while he was outside. He smiles as Sebastian opens the door. “Did you eat yet, or were you waiting for me?” 

“Where have you been?” Sebastian asks. “You practically bolted out of Warbler rehearsal.” He notices the pink on Blaine’s cheeks and runs his fingers over the colour, pulling back when he feels the cold. “You’re freezing. Are you okay? Were you outside?”

Blaine beams up at the taller and takes his hand, tugging him towards the window. Down in the courtyard, visible from Sebastian’s dorm window stands a snowman. Remarkably, the only snowman in the courtyard so far. A navy blue beanie sits atop his head, a red scarf around his non existent neck and on his would be shoulders. Two pairs or red socks are squished into the snowman’s chest, just left of upper center, making a heart like shape. 

Sebastian laughs. “Did you make that snowman?” Even though he knows the answer. “Why didn’t you ask me to join you?” 

Blaine turns to look up at his boyfriend. “I made him for you, that’s why.” 

“For me,” Sebastian repeats. “Like a gift.” 

Blaine nods his head. “Notice anything about him?” He watches as Sebastian looks out at the snowman again, and he’s quiet, trying to find the words. He contemplates, for the briefest of moments, not even saying anything at all. He opens and closes his mouth a few times without anything coming out.

Sebastian tilts his head. “Yes?”

“I’m not saying this for any reason,” Blaine begins. “There is no motive, or reasoning behind it. Just more of an FYI kind of situation,” he admits. “The red...the socks... in the chest...”

“The heart,” Sebastian corrects. 

Blaine nods his head. “The heart...my heart. I love you.” 

It’s quiet. Deathly so. Blaine can hear things he never normally hears. Seconds stretch to minuets and it feels like hours have passed with neither of them moving, but he knows that can’t be true. It’s because of the words he’s said. And now that he’s given them voice, he can’t take them back. Not that he’d want to anyway. 

Sebastian cups his cheeks, still pink, but warmer now; flushed. Thumbs stroke over the warm skin. “I know.” The reply is simple. He rests is forehead against Blaine’s. 

Blaine hears, and feels, the way Sebastian swallows. Fear paralyzes him.

“You’re my heart,” the taller says. Again it’s simple. Especially given Blaine’s grand gesture. But there is weight to the words equal to the gesture. 

Blaine beams. He’s not sure why he was concerned, even briefly. Because the reply makes sense, and he knew. Just like Sebastian knew. But also because it’s nice to confirm it. Loving someone, and someone loving you in return, is a very good thing, Blaine thinks to himself. And being in love at Christmas is definitely the highlight of his year.


End file.
